Rhysand Aviur
Rhysand Aviur (火災の流れ Kasai no nagare) is a Celestial Spirit Mage and owns two Crystal Keys. He temporarily wielded The Giant Wolf's key for a friend of his, but then gave it back. He used to be a Colonel in the Imperial Devil Army before leaving do to unexplained reasons. He went from their and was apart of Palingenesis before they became an illegal dark guild, and right after they killed his friend, he left. Which was very unusual, as anyone who dares to leave that guild are normally hunted down. Currently, he travels Fiore and has been affiliated with a few minor independent guilds, but has yet to stick with one. He has a daughter named Felia, and a wife who disappeared when Felia was seven. Appearance Rhysand has dark purple hair that frames his face, along with light grey eyes. For the age of 27, he has a rather youthful appearance. He is rather slim but well muscled, and is very agile as well as quick. For clothes, Rhysand wears a white shirt with a black vest on top and a cravat tucked into the top. A long, black over coat (that goes down to his thighs) is worn over his usual attire with silver buttons running halfway down the coat. The sleeves end in large cuffs at the end from the wrist to the middle of the forearm. Along Rhysand's waist is a silver belt and he wears black pants along and black boots with four silver buttons along the sides. Personality Rhysand isn't one to be serious a lot, but mostly has a relaxed carelessness that makes it easy for other people to be around him. He is someone who always has to be in the know, and know what's going on, or be involved in some way. When the lime light is on him, he shines his best, as attention is what he likes best. But with that, he is often times funny (in a sarcastic, joking manner) and tends to be optomistic. He rarely gets really mad and tends to take things on the easy side. Although he knows when to get down to business and has a strong compass between right and wrong. Having left his former guild when they started leaning towards illegal behavior. While he is about as curious as a cat, sticking his nose in just about everything, he has great self-restraint and knows when to stop. Affection and love are two things he does hold dear, as ever since his wife dissapeared, he's had to care for his daughter. Rhysand often times loves her to death and happens to spoil her slightly, since he blames himself for hsi wife's disappearnce. But often, he rarely ever throwing a self pity party. History Rhysand grew up in a small town at the edge of Fiore and had lots of friends while he was growing up. He later on worked as a store keeper for his mom and dad when he was fifteen, but quickly tired of that routinous job. A couple of weeks after, he met a traveling mage and heard of all the stories and adventures they had. Getting exicted, he informed his mom and dad on what he wanted to do, but they quickly forbade the idea, claiming that the life of a mage is nothing but trouble, and that they'll all find themselves killed on a job one day. This did not faze Rhysand, as he was used to disagreeing with his parents before, so he sought out the traveler, who told Rhysand that he held a potential for wielding magic. So he decided to see distant lands and kingdoms for himself. Later that night, he gathered all of his belongings and left a note for his parents explaining that he was going to okay and that he was leaving. He left before dawn. Weeks passed and Rhysand found himself studying magic in one of Fiore's vast libraries. It wasn't long before he soon taught himself Fire-make magic. He joined a small guild and ended up being an exceptionally skilled fire mage, making fast and easy money. Rhysand ended up befriending a man named Caamien Levaro when he joined the Palingenesis guild. A couple of years passed when Rhysand realized the guild was turning dark and starting to do illegal things. He was nervous of being there any longer if the magic council ever caught wind of their whereabouts. But after Caamien left and was killed an S-class mage from Palingenesis, Rhysand left. For a while, he brooded over the death of his best friend, and then stumbled upon "The Tidal Dolphin's" key. A Crystal Key that was owned by Caamien. They soon formed a contract, giving Rhysand some closer on the untimely death of his friend. Moving on somewhat, he came into contact with a dark guild and fought them all, disbanding them in the end. That was when he found "The Nine Tailed Fox's" key and she formed a contract with him as well. A couple of years passed by when he met the love of his life and got married. They had a daughter named Felia, and his wife disappeared when Felia was seven years old. Rhysand knows that the disappearance wasn't on purpose and still seeks for her. Magic and Abilities Fire-Make Magic Fire-Make Magic (火メイクの魔法 Hi Meiku Mahō) a Caster Magic using the element of fire to create various items/creatures for fighting or defense. Fire-Make Magic can be performed using any amount of fire, from raging infernos to the smallest spark, and enough magic energy to perform a spell, the bigger the source of fire the less magic energy is needed to add to the fire. Shaping the fire still requires its own amount of energy, the simpler the shape, the less magic is needed. Static Spells *'Fire-Make: Wall' (防火壁 Bōkaheki): Rhysand creates a large burning wall of flames to protect himself or others. Whatever touches it is burned to ash, or greatly wounds other people if they are quick to get away. Rhysand can either make a fifty foot wall encompassing a thirty foot radius, or he can make a six foot wall of flame cocooning around his body. Although, when he makes a cocoon, he is vulnerable to whatever attacks someone else is doing on the outside. *'Fire-Make: Volcano' (火山 Kasai Kazan): Rhysand causes a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground below his target consuming them in flames. *'Fire-Make: Battle Axe' (消防斧 Shōbō ono): From his hand, Rhysand can form a large battle axe, capable of cleaving things in half, splitting them in open, or cutting other things—including opponents. It often leaves a trail of fire in its wake when Rhysand attacks with it or when it cuts something. *'Fire-Make: Flame Thrower' (火炎放射器 Kaen hōsha-ki): Rhysand creates a large flamethrower, capable of shooting out either fire balls, or large streams of fire. It's completely made out of flames and deals a lot of damage if hit with it. *'Fire-Make: Death Scythe' (火災死鎌 Kasai-shi kama): Rhysand creates a giant scythe made out of fire and jumps into the air. When Rhysand is in the air, he swings it at his opponent for increased momentum. When it normally hits its intended target, flames spew out in all directions, the harder Rhysand presses the scythe into his target, the hotter the flames become. *'Fire-Make: Ascension' (火上昇 Kasai Jōshō): This spell isn't used for the offensive, as Rhysand can create a large pillar of fire underneath his feet to propel him into the air, or to a greater heights. Sometimes, he can use this spell to his advantage if there are a lot of enemies charging towards him, he can use this spell and when his opponents crash into the fire pillar, they'll experience bad burns. Dynamic Spells *'Fire-Make: Flame Dragon' (火竜 Hiryū): Rhysand creates a roaring dragon made up of fire that rushes towards the opponent like a wild fire, scorching everything near it. *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack' (火狼包 Kasai no ōkami): Rhysand creates several wolves made of fire that rush at the target and bite and claw at them. The wolves can then either hold onto the target or explode in flames to cause massive damage. *'Fire-Make: Hawk' (火の鷹 Hi no taka): Rhysand creates multiple fire hawks that fly through the air to strike his opponents. These hawks are capable of avoiding or dodging obstacles due to the dynamic nature of the Magic. *'Fire-Make: Flame Tiger' (炎の虎 Honō no tora): Rhysand creates a large flame tiger to rush at his target and subsequently bite them or crush them under its large weight. Celesital Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Rhysand practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows him to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Rhysand to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side. His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. *'Summon' (召喚 Shōkan): A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Upon summoning Celestial Spirits, the keys radiate a golden or green light from which the respective spirit is formed. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. However, the mage has to follow the contract they have with the spirit and can summon them only on certain days. However, if the bond between the mage is strong enough, the contract can be temporarily dissolved. *'Multiple Summons' (複数召喚 Fukusū shōkan): Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, Rhysand has demonstrated the ability to summon one crystal and one golden spirit at the same time, that being two in total. Considering the fact that Rhysand is capable of this feat, it provides him great flexibility as he is able to combines the strength and abilities of his spirits for more powerful attacks. *'Force Gate Closure' (力封门 Kyōsē Hēmon): Rhysand is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, forcing them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of his Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack him, allowing Alexander to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Durability: Rhysand has proven himself to be quite resilient in terms of combat. He's been capable of withstanding attacks from Silver, a demon, and still be able to stand up and continue fighting. Once, he was sent barreling through several trees by one opponenet, but was still able to get up and attacks with his own magic. Some people call it stubbornness, where Felia gets it from, but he calls it strength and luck. He's been able to take a barrage of punches and kicks and continued fighting. Enhanced Endurance: When it comes to physical abilities, Rhysand has great physical stamina. Able to summon Lukida, the Fox Queen, and combine both of their fire magics together to attack, even while summoning her gate already takes a lot of magic energy up. Ways-Of-Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Only sometimes when he's in a tight situation does Rhysand rely on physical combat to get the job done. But he is well versed in how to fight should there ever come a time when he can't use his magic. And such a skill has proved to be very useful to him several times when he magic has been blocked, or he's had to react quickly and efficiently. His skills in this area are highly effective, as he was able to send someone flying with just one kick to their face. His physical prowess is in top condition along with his strength, he is able to throw somebody or deal a punch that sets them way far back. To further enhance his fighting skills, he's studied in martial arts along with several other different fighting styles, making him well versed. Swordsmanship: Rhysand has demonstrated some knowledge in how to wield a sword. He wouldn't consider himself an expert or a master, but does know a great deal of mastery over the weapon. When all options of using magic have been exhausted, he'll often unsheathe his sword and continue fighting that way. Only when that fails, will he use hand-to-hand combat. His slashes are capable of increasing in speed and power so that they may deal to the most damage to his opponents. Such as when he slashed through Felia's tornado after she became furious with him and incidentally sent it spiraling towards him. Another incident included him going on par with Rotanev, who imbues his swords with his own magic. Rhysand could toe-to-toe with the master Swordsman and still manage to beat him. Equipment Crystal Keys The Crystal Keys (水晶钥匙 Kurisutarukī): are a group of unique Celestial Spirit Gate Keys Celestial Spirit Mages use to summon spirits. They are the rarest and most valuable keys a Celestial Spirit Mage can possess. Each one has a unique key design and every spirit, regardless its strength, is counted as one unit. Currently, Rhysand has a contract with two Crystal-type Celestial Spirits. Every one of them is able to freely enter the Human World with their own magical reserves, but rarely do so. Crystal Keys are rarely ever heard of, which makes them that much more valuable to possess. All of the Crystal Key spirits forms are that of actual animals, but they all possess two forms. One animal like, and the other is humanoid. *'Gate of the Nine Tailed Fox Key' (九尾の狐 Kyūbi no kitsune): The Gate of the Nine Tailed Fox Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Nine Tailed Fox, Vulpecula. The key is depicted to be a blue pure crystal key with the crest of the Nine Tailed Fox, a symbol reminiscent to a pi sign with a U like shape on top in the form of two curvy bull horns, stamped on its bow. Similar to the other keys, the bow of the key contains a white center, bearing the crest of the Nine Tailed Fox, colored in dark red. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Nine Tailed Fox Vulpecula by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Nine Tailed Fox! Vulpecula!". This summons Vulpecula, an actual enormous nine tailed fox covered in flames and red markings, and attacks with Star flame magic. In her humanoid form, she takes the form of a girl with a fox tail and long fox ears. *'Gate of the Tidal Dolphin Key' (潮汐ド Chōseki dorufin): The Gate of the Tidal Dolphin Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Tidal Dolphin, Rotanev. The key is depicted to be a blue pure crystal key with the center of its bow as white, stamped with the crest of the Tidal Dolphin, colored in blue. The blade of the key is designed similar to that of a dolphin tail, with "fins" sprouting out of either side of the base of the bow, and four more at the tip, curling towards the center. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Tidal Dolphin Rotanev by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Tidal Dolphin! Rotanev!", preferably near a body of water. This summons Rotanev, a human man capable of utilizing Neptune's Tidal Magic, along with his sword. His true form is that of an abnormally huge Orca Whale, but due to more convenient uses, he'll just appear as a human male. Aisu Aisu (夜の冰ア Yoru no aisu, ''lit. Ice of Night''): Is a katana sword that Rhysand owns. He doesn't have it imbued with magic, and instead carries it around with him to intimidate, and also he uses it when he goes on undercover missions or jobs for his guild. From his time in Palingenesis, he used it a lot in order to stand up for himself against his guild mates and insure his survival within the guild. Aisu, his sword, is capable of slashing through almost anything, its steel forged from crystal ice in the Alakitasia mountains. He obtained this sword during his many travels and was gifted the sword from a Nightfall tribe. Former Equipment Former Crystal Keys *'Gate of the Giant Wolf Key' (formerly) (巨大な狼 Kyodaina ōkami): The Gate of the Giant Wolf Key is one of the Crystal Gate keys used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon the Giant Wolf, Lupus. The Gate of the Giant Wolf Key is a blue pure crystal Celestial Spirit Key bearing the crest of the crescent moon; it has a white center bearing the crest of the crescent moon. While in possession of the key, a Celestial Spirit Mage may be able to summon the Giant Wolf Lupus by reciting the quote, "Open the Gate of the Giant Wolf! Lupus!". This summons Lupus, an actual ginormous milky white wolf who is capable of light and dark magic. Her other form is that of a humanoid girl still bearing wolf ears and a tail. Relationships Felia Aviur Ever since Rhysand's wife left, he's held a close relationship with Felia. He makes sure to raise her on good principles and try to help her develop into a well rounded individual. Rhysand often sees her as a someone he confides in, as she was very mature from even a young age. As she grew up, Rhysand had to gradually relinquish his daddy's hold in order for her to gain some independence. But he holds her very close to his heart, protecting her at all costs. When Felia was 14, she begun to display interest in joining the army. However, Rhysand was aghast at the idea and couldn't find it in himself that his little girl wanted to join the army, and greatly discouraged the idea. That was a wrong move as it drove a rift between their bond for long long time. A year later, she joined, leaving Rhysand heartbroken, but he couldn't bring it in himself to tell her so. It was four years and that rift was still there when Rhysand decided to come to terms with it. One of her missions brought her close to her home town, and Rhysand got a chance to see how she fought and defended those she loved, becoming a fierce protector. Coming to qualms with his denial, he accepted who she was and told her as much, leading to a tearful reunion, having no contact for four years. To this day, they still remain close. Caamien Levaro Caamien was Rhysand's best friend of twenty three years and then some. They goofed off together, got in trouble, took dangerous jobs, and shared sad moments together. Caamien was Rhysand's best man, and in turn, Caamien made Rhysand his son's godfather. Their bond was close, as they met when Rhysand had just ran away, and decided to help each other train their magics. When Caamien met his untimely fate, Rhysand longed for the chance at revenge for the longest time. However, once he came into contact with Caamien's old celestial keys, he realized that revenge is not what Caamien would have wanted, and Rhysand knew that he couldn't stand up to a demon. So he moved on, but continues to treasure their memories close to his heart. Quotes Trivia *Rhysand Aviur means "a stream of fire" in Hebrew *Rhysand has a daughter named Felia Aviur *Rhysand's stats are: Category:Male Category:Fire Magic User Category:Males Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Human Category:Mage